


Anime Nursemaid

by SoloShikigami



Series: Oh No! A Cold! [2]
Category: CyberSix
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian thinks the common cold is a human problem. If you've ever seen an anime where a character catches a cold, you'll get the reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Nursemaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).



Adrian hid a yawn behind his hand, using the other to steady the papers in front of him lest the spring winds blew them away. He leaned on his elbow, head in his hand, the other arm continuing to hold the papers down as his eyes scanned the book report.

“Hey Adrian,” Lucas said, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Hello,” Adrian murmured in reply, nearly falling forward on the table, and unlike times in the past this one wasn’t so much of an act.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked as he sat down across from him, seeing the slightly surprised look on his face. 

“Hm? Oh, sure, yeah, just sleepy,” Adrian said.

Lucas tilted his head for a moment, studying Adrian’s face, then without warning he reached across the table and pressed the back of his hand to Adrian’s forehead.

Adrian frowned, feeling heat rising to his face while his eyes darted up to Lucas’ hand, then to his eyes as he pulled away.

“Lucas?”

“I think you’re running a slight fever,” Lucas said, pulling out his lunch. “You should take it easy, colds run rampant this time of year.”

“I’m fine,” Adrian said with a small scowl. Colds were a human thing to worry about, right?

As the day wore on, though, Adrian began to wonder about the power of persuasion. It was true that he was tired, staying up late to foil Von Reichter’s latest plans and then to grade some of the work his students really needed back before their next test, but the small hint of a sore throat, a growing headache, and a constant chill up his spine made him begin to curse Lucas for putting the idea of illness in his head.

“That’s it,” he murmured to himself as he packed up his things. “It’s all in my head.”

“What’s all in your head?”

_Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ Adrian thought. _Or, rather, think of the devil in this case._

“Nothing.”

Lucas grinned cheekily at him. “You said it, not me.”

Adrian blinked at him, confused. “I said what?”

Lucas shook his head. “Never mind, it’s all right,” he said with amusement very evident in his eyes.

They headed down the steps; Adrian stumbling a little went unnoticed by Lucas as they walked along. Lucas was going on about something that had happened in his class that day, something about an experiment that went a little awry and the following conversation with the principal. Adrian was trying really, really hard to pay attention, but he felt like the whole world was swimming before his eyes. He briefly wondered if this was what people experienced when they were drunk.

What was happening to him?

“Adrian?” Lucas realized that his friend had lagged behind considerably and he turned to look at him.

Adrian looked up, opened his mouth to assure Lucas that he was all right and he was just tired, but the words just wouldn’t come out. His vision blurred.

“Adrian!”

Lucas’ cry reached his ears as he realized that his whole body felt slightly numb; he could barely feel Lucas’ arms catching him as he fell forward, those strong arms wrapping around his back, shaking him slightly.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

A soft wrist pressed against his forehead and it took what little wits he had left to not lean into the touch with a sigh, but he didn’t leave any to keep himself from making a small whimpering sound when Lucas pulled away.

Lucas didn’t notice because he was too busy frowning down at Adrian.

“You’re burning up, you really did get sick,” he murmured as he shook his head. “Oh, Adrian.”

“I’m fine,” Adrian said, trying to get back on his feet but ended up just leaning against Lucas and finding himself wanting to snuggle into the taller man. Hopefully Lucas was too worried to notice, and apparently he was.

“Bullshit,” Lucas said. “Your apartment is on the other side of town. Come on, you’ll rest at my place for now.”

Adrian scowled and went to argue as he tried to push Lucas away, but he didn’t let him.

“If you don’t stop fighting me, I’ll pick you up and carry you the whole way back.”

_I doubt you could,_ Adrian thought in a bitter tone, but instead he sighed and relinquished.

“Come on, I owe you one from when I had a cold,” Lucas said.

Adrian didn’t remember how they got to the apartment, exactly. He was sure the path wasn’t much different from any other time he went to Lucas’ apartment, though this time they took the elevator up, and he vaguely wondered how Lucas unlocked the door while still holding on to him. But before the thought could be finished he realized he was being undressed – sort of - Lucas had taken his briefcase and papers and set them aside and was now trying to help him out of his coat. It still made Adrian jump.

“It’s okay,” Lucas said soothingly. “Just get comfortable. Mi casa es su casa and all of that.”

Adrian nodded, letting Lucas take his coat. But then Adrian jumped again when he felt Lucas’ hands near the small of his back unclipping his suspenders.

“What are you-?” Adrian stammered.

“Relax,” Lucas sounded a little exasperated. “I’m not undressing you, but I do want you to be comfortable. I’d loan you a pair of sweatpants but they might fall off of you.”

Adrian contained the shudder he felt passing through him as Lucas unclipped the other side.

“Take off your shoes then go and get comfortable on the couch and I’m going to start some tea.”

“All right,” Adrian murmured, pulling the suspenders off the front of his pants and then sitting down to work on his shoes. He unlaced them and then leaned back before he could finish taking them off, feeling really tired all of a sudden. He grabbed onto the suspenders again with the intention of putting them on the coffee table and just stared at the surface ahead of him, wondering what he was going to do.

About ten minutes later, Lucas came back with two steaming mugs of tea and found Adrian had fallen asleep, his head tilted back over the side of the couch a little, and his suspenders still in his hands.

“Man, you really aren’t feeling well, huh?” Lucas murmured, setting the mugs down.

He retreated into his bedroom, fetching a pillow and his quilt. He set the pillow on one side of the couch, dropping the quilt over the other arm before kneeling in front of Adrian’s feet. He reached down and slipped his shoes off, setting them aside. He gently pried Adrian’s fingers open enough to slip the suspenders from between them and set them on the table. He ever so gently lifted the glasses from his face, folding them carefully and setting them on the table. Lucas then eased Adrian to one side, adjusting the pillow so his head lay on it comfortably, then reached for the quilt and pulled it over him, tucking the edges around him with care.

Lucas was about to go sit in his armchair when he paused for a second and looked down at Adrian as he slept. He reached down and ran his fingers through his hair briefly, as if testing the waters, and then he reached a little further down to run his fingers deeper, brushing against his scalp. Lucas smiled, leaning down a little further and pressing a gentle kiss to Adrian’s temple.

“Sweet dreams, Adrian,” he murmured.


End file.
